The present invention relates generally to holding devices for sporting instruments, and more specifically to a magnetic firearm or sporting instrument holding device of relatively small compass which is readily removable from its mounting surface and portable so as to provide an easily accessible and convenient place for hunters and sporting enthusiasts to rest their guns and sporting instruments. This magnetic holding device is designed and adapted to retain the gun or sporting instrument in an upright position on the outside of a car, or any other metal surface, and to protect that surface from being scratched.
It can be appreciated that gun holders of various constructions and holding devices for sporting instruments in general, have been in use for many years. Typically, gun holders are comprised of various stationary gun racks for mounting on walls, in safes, or inside vehicles. The main problem with conventional gun holders and stationary gun racks is that they are designed more for permanent storage of guns, and are not made to be removably mounted for convenient and easy portable access on the outside of vehicles and the like. Another problem with conventional gun holders is that they are not made small enough to fit in ones pocket so as to be quickly mounted and removed, thereby facilitating ease of portability. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a portable, removable, and convenient means of temporary storage for hunters and sporting enthusiasts to rest their guns and sporting instruments upright on the outside of their car or other metal surface; nor are they designed to protect that surface from scratches.
There are known gun holding devices which are capable of being mounted magnetically to the exterior of a vehicle. However, most of these devices are either too large to facilitate convenient portability, or are lacking in sufficient rigidity to maintain firm engagement with the surface to which they are mounted. In the later devices, the magnetic element is typically constructed of a flexible membrane which tends to twist and bend in conformance with the shape of the holding device, consequently reducing the surface area of magnetic attraction and weakening the connection.
Other know prior art devices do provide means for supporting a firearm in an upright position, but fail to adequately retain the firearm from becoming dislodged, thus creating an unsafe environment should the firearm be accidently bumped or jarred. Consequently, it is apparent that there is a distinct need in the industry for a magnetic firearm or sporting instrument holding device which is constructed of relatively small compass and readily removable from its mounting surface to facilitate ease of portability, which is designed to positively retain a firearm in a securely supported position, and which may optionally be designed with a more firm or rigid base element that prevents potential twisting or curling of the magnetic element and consequent unsafe dislodgement of the magnetic holding device form the surface to which it is mounted.
In this respect, the magnetic portable firearm or sporting instrument holding device described and claimed herein substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus developed for the purpose of meeting the above objectives, and for providing a portable, removable, and convenient temporary storage means which will allow hunters and sporting enthusiasts to rest their guns and sporting instruments in an upright position on the outside of their car, or any other metal surface, whilst at the same time protecting that surface from becoming scratched.